The demon that resides in me
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Well this story is a bit different, far from the usual characters of the original series and anime. I just wanted to see how the story will play out if the characters had a different view in life.


_Well this story is a bit different, far from the usual characters of the original series and anime. I just wanted to see how the story will play out if the characters had a different view in life._

* * *

**Chapter one: Demon awakens**

The day is glistening, leaving the rejected Naruto to play by himself. Why is he like this? Because people are despicable creatures, only allowed to roam the earth due to being the top of the food chain.

How disgusting is that?

We need a new plague to stop this imposing breeding cycle.

Naruto roams the streets, catching in all the infectious glares and giving out nothing.

He refused to.

He despised attention in any case, and it didn't take it's toll on him. He wouldn't allow it.

The students pick on him, begging for a reaction, but he denies their wants.

He is a wanderer, forever striding along the path they call life.

Does he have friends? Of course not.

He doesn't even try, why does he need to in the first place?

Friends are nothing but burden and if he could avoid trouble. He will, at all cost.

Enjoying the sun grazing alongside his skin, a young girl walks up to him, with the eyes of only the blind. Displaying a terrifying smile.

She raises him up, gripping him by the collar, **"You're that demon boy, aren't you?"** Naruto ignores her.

He declines to be a play-thing for this despicable creature.

The girl didn't take too kindly from this behavior and throws him on the ground, kicking him to the point he looked inhumane, **"I'll show you what happens when you stay silent to your superiors!**" Naruto coughs out blood, creating a puddle that surrounds him.

The bullies that surrounded Naruto, urged her to stop, saying that the family wouldn't want death to be in their names, even if it's the death of a demon. The girl just laughs, refusing to listen to another word. She continues to kick him violently.

That's when an older figure appears, bearing the same eyes of his kin, "Hinata!" his voice travels to the girls ears and she pauses, showing a face of pain, but after that brief moment. Her kicks became much harder, forcing Naruto to squirm on the ground.

The older boy guides himself across Hinata's friends and pushes her off Naruto, **"This isn't the way, Hinata, leave him alone."** Hinata recoils from the push and she hangs her head in the shade, tears running down her snow white face, **"How would you deal with it Neji? That bastard killed our parents, so tell me, how would you deal with it!?"**

Hinata's body trembles, showing signs of aggression. She charges Neji, running at him at full force. Neji tries to prepare himself for the blow, but the idea of him being hit by Hinata rips him to pieces, causing him to hang his arms to his side, ashamed.

The fist crashes into his face, breaking at least his jaw bone.

Naruto's eyes widen, lips slightly parted. He couldn't believe nor understand why he would stand up for him.

He is a monster, a person not meant to be born into this world. He accepted it to, maybe, just maybe, he stood up for him because he accepted it.

Despite all of this, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His rage consumes him and he reaches for Hinata's neck, clinging unto it with tremendous strength, strength unheard of.

Hinata desperately tries to reach for something around her, but she is lifted, dangling in the air where nothing can be reached, "You like picking on people inferior to you?" the demon voice releases from Naruto's mouth, astonishing all the people around him.

Hinata had no clue of this strength, if she did, she wouldn't dare anger him to this point. The tears she showed is different from before, these are tears of sorrow. The unwillingness to welcome death. Naruto could see all of this and soon after his vision blurs, forcing him to black out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, means a lot. If you enjoyed it please leave a review.


End file.
